1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a machine and a method for selectively optimizing the franking of envelopes provided in an office machine comprising a printer that receives data to be printed from a data provider such as a computer, and connected for instance to an automatic inserting machine by a connector module such as is described in patent application No. FR 2799690.
2. Background Art
Patent application FR 2799690 describes a connection between a printer and an envelope machine.